Mobile Knife (Xeph)
Xephs have a natural affinity for movement and quick attacks, so it is no surprise that those who choose the path of the marksman prefer the use of small blades and mobile attacks over standing still for extended periods of time. Mobile Combat (Ex) Starting at 2nd level, the marksman learns to rely on moving around the battlefield to find the perfect shot and to avoid attacks. He deals an extra 1d6 points of damage on any thrown attack with a dagger or xephyr knife he makes during any round in which he has moved at least 10 feet. This extra damage only applies on the marksman’s turn. Every four levels thereafter, this bonus damage increases by 1d6, to a maximum of 5d6 at 18th level. At 4th level, the marksman gains a +1 competence bonus to AC on his turn as long as he has moved at least 10 feet during his turn. This bonus only applies after the marksman has moved 10 feet and lasts until the beginning of his next turn. This bonus to AC increases by 1 every four levels thereafter. This ability does not function if the marksman is wearing medium or heavy armor or when carrying a medium or heavy load. This ability replaces evade arrows. Additional Bursts At 4th level and every four levels thereafter, the marksman gains an additional daily use of his burst racial ability. This ability replaces cover fire. Shot on the Run At 5th level, the marksman gains the Shot on the Run feat as a bonus feat, even if he does not meet the prerequisites. If the marksman already has the Shot on the Run feat, he instead can select a feat with Point-Blank Shot as a prerequisite, but he must meet all prerequisites of the feat to be selected. This ability replaces the bonus feat normally gained at 5th level. Fury of a Single Blade (Su) At 8th level, when the marksman moves before making a single ranged attack with a thrown weapon, including using the Shot on the Run feat, he rolls as if he had made a full attack, although he only throws a single weapon. Roll each attack in the sequence and determine the number of attacks that successfully struck the target. If at least two of the attacks were successful, the attack deals double damage. Additional dice of damage from sources such as precision damage, weapon special abilities, or the like are not multiplied. At 12th level, if at least three of the attacks were successful, the attack damage is multiplied by 5. At 16th level, if at least four of the attacks were successful, the attack damage is multiplied by 7. This ability replaces the style ability normally gained at 8th level. Returning Knives (Su) Once a marksman has reached 8th level, when maintaining psionic focus, his thrown daggers and xephyr knives are treated as having the returning special ability. In addition, the marksman can expend his psionic focus when making a ranged attack with a dagger to use that same weapon for all attacks on his turn, rather than having to wait until his next turn for the dagger to return. This ability replaces the bonus feat gained at 8th level. Category:Source: Ultimate Psionics